


Come Here Often?

by CreamMoon



Series: Bottom Arthur Fest 2018 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Mention of The Student Prince, My fandom love letter, Tongue-in-cheek, What do you expect out of me at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: In a land of myth, in a time full of anachronisms, a certain warlock worked for a certain prince.





	Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the intent to be up for the Bottom Arthur Fest but oops I stalled out on the latter half... But this was originally just supposed to be Merlin awkwardly flirting... and then somehow became a lot like Galavant. Not sure how that happened, but here we are.

In a land of myth, in a time full of anachronisms, a certain warlock worked for a certain prince.

It had been months and months since Merlin had started working for him, or at least seven or so episodes, and despite all odds they'd grown closer than Merlin had ever anticipated. The prat was actually human underneath, and he was starting to behave like one more and more in front of the young warlock.

Despite how much more pleasant it was that Arthur was not acting like a total ass the whole time... it was also developing a horrendous crush on him in Merlin's heart, one that made him behave like an absolute loon when he caught Arthur looking particularly pretty or being noble for some reason or another. Crises happened too often, but the plot couldn't be helped.

Fortunately for Merlin this was an interim time, one where no plot points were due to happen and he could simply relax and mull over what herbs were what and shine Arthur's boots without a care. Or his magic could do both, seeing as no one was going to notice it until it was either inconvenient for him or the final episode of the show. He frowned, rubbing his temple at the mere thought. Really, what a stupid thing _that_ was.

With all the free time he really had a lot of time to think about Arthur. More than he ever wanted to, especially since he worked for him and their situation was just generally fundamentally unequal. He should be getting to think about other things, like his hobbies, or how he could find a better way to go about this destiny lark. Quitting Arthur's employ to be a vigilante warlock who could swoop in and sweep Arthur off his feet every time danger struck Camelot really was much more appealing than being underfoot and being tasked with doing unpleasant things like mucking out the stables. That wasn't even his job!! Why did Arthur keep tasking him with it!? He was going to put the stable hands out of business!

"Daydreaming again, Merlin?" Gauis asked in passing as he went to the back of the workshop, digging through a box of props and coming up with his anachronistic magnifying glass.

"No." He huffed, flipping to the next page of the botany manual that was dog eared and worn, absolute nonsense written on most of it's pages. "I was just thinking about all that I've got to do today." Which was a half truth, at best. At worst it was complete bullshit.

"Ah huh." The elderly physician responded, peering through the magnifying glass at a piece of parchment, frowning a bit. "Well don't waste your entire day in here. I'm sure the Prince has plenty of real things for you to do."

Merlin grimaced and closed the book entirely. Drat. Well at least Gaius hadn't threatened to make him clean the leech tank again. He still wasn't clear on why such a thing would even _need_ to be cleaned, but he supposed it was something for people with a vindictive sense of humor.

"Fine, I'm going. Enjoy loitering about craft services for the rest of this." Merlin grunted as he got up, going to get his jacket.

"Oh, who knows, I might show up sometime later to offer some sagely advice or interject something completely useless. Don't write me off just yet." Gaius called as Merlin headed out the door.

"Well I'm not, but the writer certainly is." Merlin replied by way of farewell, heading down the hall and through the unclear twists and turns of the castle that actually got him to Arthur's wing of things.

As usual Arthur was inside, loitering around his favorite window. For someone so terribly busy he certainly had nothing but time on his hands, Merlin closing the door quietly and taking a second or two to admire his profile, his Roman nose particularly striking this way. Evidently he'd lingered longer than the few seconds he'd intended, Arthur catching him staring in what seemed like the next moment. "Merlin, are you simple or did you actually come in here to do something?"

Flushing pink at the question he huffed and pushed off the door, heading toward Arthur’s rumpled bed, making quick work of straightening it out and fluffing the pillows. “Just came around to take care of your messy arse; goodness knows you’ve no idea how to keep a place tidy.”

Arthur scoffed at that, going and sitting down beside the fire and staring into the flames like it was some sort of medieval Netflix.

“What, is your favorite show on?” Merlin teased, picking up more discarded tunics than he knew Arthur got to wear normally. There was even a green one amongst them, and Arthur never got to wear green.

“Oh shut up.” Arthur replied in that infuriatingly enticing moody way of his, the one that made him look more interesting than he actually was. “If you wanted to simply bother someone I might as well send you down to the barracks to assist the knights.”

“We have barracks?” Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow at the back of Arthur’s head, fully expecting him to turn. Did they even have the budget for that?

Finally turning as expected the blonde gave him a dry look. “Of course we have barracks, Merlin. Don’t be daft. They’re just conveniently never shown.”

“Ah, my mistake.” It made as much sense as anything else that went on.

They looked at each other for a few, searching moments before Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. “Merlin.”

“What?”

“Go to the barracks and _bother someone else_.”

“Oh. Oh! Right.” Merlin answered awkwardly, Arthur rolling his eyes and turning back around, clearly settling back in for more introspective fire time.

***

Camelot’s barracks were... nondescript. As in the author can’t be arsed to describe them, since the show didn’t bother to care much about the knights. They definitely Housed Men and were In Existance, but other than that they were nothing much to comment on.

For that reason Merlin chose to find them comfortable and thankfully the men at large there regarded him kindly. Sometimes even in a brotherly manner, depending on the means to the end. Leon was there idly sharpening his knives whilst several other men loitered nearby, Merlin plopping into a chair opposite the ginger haired knight. “How’s your off time going, Leon?”

“Oh, fine... Nothing but training and drinking to talk about, there.” He gave Merlin a little grin. “We really don’t get to do much in these things.”

Merlin nodded knowingly, carding a hand through his hair as idle curiosity got the better of him. “Have you anyone special to pass the time with? Or anyone you’re interested in?”

“I sense that this is just you being polite.” Leon chuckled, setting his knives aside and giving Merlin a fond look. “And to answer: yes and no, depending on who you ask. But I’ve been around the block if you’re after pointers.”

Terribly convenient, that. “Oh, no, I really don’t...”

Leon didn’t look remotely convinced. He just waited patiently, one eyebrow quirked. Merlin squirmed a bit, looking around for something to pad the conversation with. He wasn’t quite ready to make the approach. “Er...”

“So you like someone,” Leon pressed, inclining his head slightly. “And you need advice.”

“Well-”

“I’ve got plenty of advice for things like that.” Someone interjected, a certain scruffy brunette dropping down to sit beside Leon. Merlin gaped at him, Leon only looking vaguely put upon by his appearance.

“Gwaine! You’re not supposed to be here! This is set in season one!” Merlin squawked, the man in question just grinning and giving him a wink.

“Just pretend we’re in The Student Prince and that I’ve been terrifyingly well characterized.” Gawain said, somehow adding an extra a and dropping the e to his name before Merlin could complain further. “Besides, you’ve got questions, we’ve got answers. Let’s get the ball rolling here.”

Blushing fiercely at the call out Merlin gave Gawain an irritated look, fidgeting with the hems of his sleeves. “Well... I want to approach Arthur but I’ve no idea how to sort of... press the topic.”

“So use some pick up lines.” Gawain suggested, entirely serious. “They’re great ice breakers.”

“Isn’t it a bit... not done?” Leon asked, gesturing vaguely. “What about the whole difference of classes? Surely there’s going to be more hurdles than just Merlin hitting on Arthur.”

“This is a land of myth and a time of magic, Leon, not “Accurate” History Theatre run by the Church.” The scruffy brunette said, waving a hand at him to forestall any further objections. “Besides, if Arthur’s got to stick it in anyone at least it’s someone he can’t get pregnant.”

“Oi, who says he’s going to be doing anything like that! I was going to-”

“Merlin if you finish that sentence I might die.” Leon groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “I was prepared to give you flirting and dating advice, not what-to-do-in-the-bedroom tips.”

“I’m prepared to do all three.” Gawain said, waggling his eyebrows. Merlin blushed a bit. If the goals were different he would definitely just go for Gawain... and it wouldn’t be some angst riddled rebound thing, either.

***

Armed thoroughly with the hottest one liners and most level headed dating advice one could get Merlin headed back to Arthur’s chambers. When he got there he found them empty, which was fine, he hadn’t been exactly as confident as he’d pretended to be when he’d left Leon and Gwaine- GAwain. Leon and _Gawain_.

Leaning against one of Arthur’s bedposts he sighed, mulling over the whole concept. He really did like Arthur. He appreciated how far he’d come from the awful bully he’d met in the street to the now less awful bully he was forced to follow around daily. He could be so real and kind it was like he was interacting with two different men at times. Hidden beneath that Uther built veneer of mean was a gentler, kinder man. One that Merlin would like to kiss if he’d only let him.

The door opened behind him and Merlin turned, finding Arthur looking at him curiously as he closed the door again. “Merlin?”

“Ah, hey, come here often?” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even think about what he was saying, his cheeks burning when Arthur gave him a vaguely alarmed look.

“Merlin these are my chambers.”

“Yes- sorry- I just- I meant to say...” Merlin floundered silently for a moment or two before slapping a hand over his face, rubbing at his eyes with a groan. “Oh nevermind.”

The Prince gave him a speculative once over before he continued walking, Arthur shrugging out of his iconic Thriller-esqe jacket and tossing it over Merlin’s head as he made a beeline for his dresser. Merlin whined quietly as embarrassment consumed him, pulling the jacket from his head and folding it over one arm as he tried to calm down. This was the worst.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me out?" Arthur called, Merlin's attention finally turning to find his master already partially undressed, still holding his discarded tunic by the sleeve, the rest of it for the most part laying on the dusty floor.

For a minute or two Merlin stared before slowly drawing his gaze up to stare Arthur in the face, trying not to think too hard about his chest hair. "Why're you getting out of your clothes? You haven't even done anything today!"

"I have a quota to meet." Arthur replied with a shrug, giving the camera a good bit of jiggle from his pecs. "Now am I going to have to stand around like this all day or are you going to actually do your job, Merlin?"

If only doing Arthur was his job instead of this extended torture. Merlin sighed, shoulders rounding with despair. He'd utterly missed whatever window there would've been to flirt with the Prince, finally crossing to the dresser and hanging the Thriller jacket up, pulling out Arthur's little used blue tunic and handing it off to the Prince. He wouldn't have to help him so much, only really straighten out how the tunic fell.

It wasn't like Arthur needed to lean over or anything... Merlin paused, frowning at the thought. If _only_ he had to. But sadly only such a ridiculous thing could be relegated to comedy, and this was nowhere in the vicinity of comedic timing.

“If you’re done day dreaming I’d like my belt.” Arthur commented, Merlin juggling the belt in surprise as he was snapped out of his thoughts, handing it over after a second or two more of floundering.

Watching Arthur put it on the warlock just frowned, lamenting his poor timing.

He’d get that thing off sooner or later.

***

Apparently it was sooner rather than later, Arthur getting spectacularly drunk at the evening feast and flinging his belt across his room like in 4x03. You know the scene.

“My lord can’t you just keep your pants on for five minutes?” Merlin sighed out, scooping up the strip of leather just as Arthur kicked his breeches and boots away, the blonde making a weird triumphant noise over the action. “...of course not, you live to torture me.”

“Don’t be so pouty, Merliiin.” Arthur drawled, leaning against one of his bedposts as he looked over at his manservant. “Just enjoy the view.”

That was just generally alarming to have Arthur talking like that. Merlin bit the inside of his cheek, gathering up the Prince's discarded breeches and boots, trying to ignore the older man's antics as he went to put them in the laundry basket that he had tucked away.

"Arthur I'm not going to admire you, that's not part of my job description."

That answer didn't go over very well, Arthur making a ridiculous frustrated noise before huffing and puffing on his way around the bedpost onto his bed. He proceeded to flop gracelessly down on top of the red coverlet, pouting at Merlin like an utter simpleton... Which gave Merlin pause, the warlock staring at his master for a moment or two before going over to the bed. "I swear if you've been drugged again I'm going to have to do something drastic."

"I'm not drugged!" Arthur protested, slurring the words unconvincingly. "I'm drunk!"

"Drunk and _flirting with the help_." Merlin grumbled, grabbing Arthur by the chin and holding him steady so he could peer at him, trying to get a feel for whether or not he'd ingested something troublesome.

After a beat or two of silence Arthur suddenly leveled Merlin with a determined look before a stupid grin broke out across his face. "Sooooo... come here often?" He lilted, causing Merlin's face to flame.

Shoving the Prince over onto his back Merlin cursed under his breath, heading for the door. Some stupid bloody noble had gone and drugged the prat again! There could be no mistake!!

***

Trying to alleviate his frustrations by picking herbs was not working, Merlin sitting in the middle of the forest with his basket and just huffing over his thoughts. Stupid Arthur. Stupid pick up lines. Stupid nobles and their stupid roofies.

It was the day after the drugging debacle and Arthur was cross with him for whatever reason, so instead of endure The Royal Cabbagehead’s Temper he went off to pretend to do chores for Gaius. “Why can’t I catch a break? This is starting to drag on...”

“I’ll say.” A voice piped up, the bush behind him rustling as foliage crunched under someone’s boots. Merlin turned his head and gaped at the sight.

“Lancelot! What’re you doing here!?”

“Well if Gwaine can insinuate himself where he doesn’t belong surely I can as well. At least I’m actually in season one.” Lancelot replied, climbing out of the thick undergrowth and going to sit down beside Merlin. “Besides, I’m the only one who knows what you can actually do. If anyone can give good advice to you, it’s me. I know your full arsenal.”

“Well then you clearly must already know my plight.” Merlin stated, feeling a little skeptical despite everything that’d gone on in this heinous work of fiction. “So what’s your take?”

“Let me just look at my script a minute, I only know about half of it.” Lance replied, pulling a rolled up stack of paper out of his belt, flipping through it surreptitiously before finding the pages that had Leon and Gawain’s dialogue. “Oh. Oh I see... That’s... Predictable?”

“Oi!” Merlin squawked, turning cherry red. “Not everything can be a 20k wing fic!”

“Wing fic.” Lancelot repeated dryly, shaking his head a bit. “Of all the things to pick, Merlin... wing fic? Really?”

“Oh shut up.” He huffed, shoving Lancelot’s leg with his foot, the unfairly pretty man laughing. “Are you going to give me advice or not?”

“Well... I suppose I can take pity on you.” Lancelot said, scratching at the beginnings of stubble on his chin. “It seemed to me when I was around Arthur... He liked to be outdone.”

“Outdone?” Merlin frowned deeply. “I am not going anywhere near weaponry with that man involved. He’s a terror.”

“Outdone... as in maybe you should take a firm hand to him? He seems to like being muscled around, Merlin.” Lance was truly a noble soul for putting up with thickheadedness such as this, it finally getting through to Merlin after two minutes of deciphering.

“Oh!”

“Yes ‘oh’.” Lance sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “Honestly, Merlin, this thing has tags to it, how did you not know that this won’t be UST?”

“What does the soundtrack have to do with anything?”

“Merlin _please_.”

“Just kidding.” Merlin quipped, pushing Lancelot’s leg again as he smirked at him. “I might be thick but I’m not that thick.”

***

He was feeling thick in Arthur’s presence, honestly, trying to parse what might pass for interest from the other man. Was he actually too naive to notice? Or was Arthur just that spectacularly bad at expressing himself?

After a second or two he finally realized that it was definitely the latter, that sort of thing was practically Arthur’s M.O. He was half repressed and half social cue inept, Merlin blaming Uther for both completely. The only place Arthur actually excelled was court navigations, and even then if a Lady became too flirty he would completely lose the thread.

Arthur was reading (pretending to read? He hadn’t turned the page in a while) at his desk, looking pensive. It was almost like he was subtly posing... (flexing?) while Merlin was looking at him.

The thought made Merlin smile, studying the older man further as he slowly made his way over, reaching out and tapping two fingers on the edge of the desk. “I think it’s time you turned in, my lord.”

Arthur looked up at him as though he’d spoken another language, raising an eyebrow at Merlin till he realized what he’d done. He’d actually sounded serious while addressing Arthur with his title... Oh well. He’d let him have it.

“Come on, Arthur. Some of us want to get off to bed as well.” Merlin insisted, gesturing for the prince to get up and get moving. Rolling his eyes at the exaggerated movements Arthur finally stood, closing his book without even so much as a bookmark, confirming Merlin’s suspicions that he’d just been having him on.

Arthur selected the rare night shirt for once, forgoing sleep breeches entirely and only keeping his smalls. It made Merlin’s stomach turn to knots as he helped him into bed, the Prince giving him a mild but expectant look as he hesitated at the edge of Arthur’s bed. “Arthur...”

"Merlin if you continue on like that you're going to hurt yourself." Arthur teased, glancing over his manservant as Merlin frowned and squirmed imperceptibly at the scrutiny. Sucking in a breath Merlin planted his hands firmly on the edge of the bed, leaning into the prince's space in a fit of foolishness. Fixing his master with a serious look he gathered all his courage up and moved to speak.

"Arthur, let me kiss you."

The silence was deafening after the lukewarm command had been given, the blonde before him slowly raising one eyebrow.

Oh, this was it for him. Merlin was going to wilt away right this second. He was done for.

Slowly a smirk slid itself onto Arthur's plush mouth, the Prince inclining his head in an infuriating manner. "Okay." He said simply, gaze turning sly to match his insufferably kissable smirk. "But you're rather far away to do any such thing."

Merlin was fit to faint. Maybe he _would_ wilt right then and there, ruining his chances entirely. But all the same he'd done it! He'd gotten the damn words out of his mouth!

All that was left... was to get his mouth on Arthur's mouth.

Closing the gap he gripped the edge of the prince's bedding, bracing himself against... something. Anticipation? Anxiety? A sudden, prudish fade to black?

All that happened was utter relief as he finally kissed Arthur, his soft lips against his a pure delight. Arthur slid a hand behind his head, holding him close as Merlin moved his mouth tentatively against the Prince's, feeling him out before letting Lancelot's advice meld with his own intentions. He could do firm. He could run this show.

Pushing forward slowly he ended up nearly laying Arthur back as he kissed the older man as thoroughly as possible, licking into his mouth and coaxing his tongue to play against his own. The warlock slowly was banishing his anxiety, the open and easy way that Arthur was responding to him emboldening him further.

It was a moan that finally broke the kiss (his own), but when he pulled back to catch his breath he saw something unexpected.

Arthur was flushed and looking frankly (unfairly) gorgeous laying back against the pillows, his lips reddened from all of the snogging they'd just done. He looked pleased with himself, his blue eyes studying Merlin closely.

"...I don't know how you can be so full of yourself at a time like this." Merlin complained quietly, embarrassingly breathy as his lungs worked to satisfy his body. He really should know better than to hold his breath by now while doing such a thing.

"I'm just glad my attempts to catch your oblivious arse finally worked." Arthur replied, smiling from ear to ear after he said it. "After you made that pass at me and then made a 180 and bloody rejected me I thought I was going to be working on you forever."

Merlin felt the maths overlay keenly as he tried to work out what the Hell Arthur had just said, it finally clicking. "You mean you weren't drugged?"

"I told you as much! But thanks for insisting Gaius brew disgusting potion after disgusting potion for me to drink. I couldn't taste anything properly for the rest of the day." Arthur's complaints seemed distant as Merlin continued to process just how he'd essentially cockblocked himself. This was absolutely stupid.

The Author agreed with that sentiment distantly.

"We're a pair of idiots..." Merlin remarked as he fought down performance anxiety again, climbing up onto the bed to sit on his knees beside Arthur, kicking his boots off hastily before straddling him boldly as he caressed the Prince's cheek. For the moment that seemed to charm the smug words out of Arthur's mouth, the man sucking in a shallow breath as Merlin's thumb traced his bottom lip. "But I'll take care of you."

There was an unspoken question in the look Arthur gave him but Merlin just answered it with another kiss, soft and lingering as he rucked the prince's night shirt up with one hand, grazing his hand lightly up the center of his torso, skimming against his not so defined stomach before tracing his fingers along the curvature of his left pec. Arthur shivered and moaned quietly, _finally_ , a sound that Merlin hadn't realized he'd wanted to earn so desperately.

He needed more, but thankfully he'd had a plan for this. Well, more like a fantasy, but those were just semantics no one was arguing with him.

Giving himself more time to properly feel Arthur out (more like up) he broke off their second kiss, giving him a third, very chaste one before applying several to his cheeks, letting his suppressed affections overflow as he slowly maneuvered down to do the same to the prince’s chest. It seemed he’d thrown Arthur for a loop, his confident manner dissolving and leaving only a pliant, eager man behind, the prince sinking his fingers into Merlin’s dark hair and carding through as he let him do what he wanted.

Frankly Arthur was delectable in a way Merlin couldn’t properly describe, now spoiled for skin to skin contact so much that he found it unlikely that he’d ever stop touching Arthur. For the moment that desire summed up the both of them, Merlin finally getting to the destination of his downward trek, his heart skipping a beat as his nerves picked up. Gods, Arthur’s cock was mouthwatering, the warlock swallowing audibly as he memorized the look of it. It fit perfectly when he wrapped one hand around it, the other resting against Arthur's hip as he leaned in and tongued at the head, the Prince letting out a shuddery breath at the slick drag of it over his skin.

Emboldened, Merlin continued on, licking down the shaft and then back up, generous in his attentions as the Prince seemed to try his damnedest to keep his composure. All Merlin could focus on how good it was to be so close, to finally be able to show Arthur the depth and breadth of his interest in him.

Sucking him down was no hardship and in fact Merlin finds himself reveling in how it makes Arthur squirm, the Prince's staccato, breathy moans making the warlock grind down against the bed, cock throbbing with the sheer amount of want that was ignited by the man under him. Bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks Merlin did his damnedest to drive Arthur to shout his pleasure and shake the stones with it.

It seemed to be working splendidly, the blonde man bucking and tugging at his own hair as he tried to yank Merlin's in contrast, it only serving to turn Merlin on further as he deepthroated the infuriating Prince.

"Merlin!" The shout that he got made Merlin want to pump his fist in triumph, but mere seconds later Arthur actually forcibly pulled him off, leaving the warlock panting and sputtering indignantly over his cock. Looking up on Arthur with more focus than he'd been able to do from his lap it clicked instantly for why his master had yanked him off.

"Did you want to finish on my face?" He asked impishly, watching as Arthur's face went red, the color sneaking all the way down to his clavicle and up to the roots of his hair. "Really, Arthur? The first time out? Rather ambitious."

"Shut your fuck," Arthur started, looking more infuriated that he'd screwed up talking. "I mean shut your fucking mouth- I- Don't you want to get off, you useless idiot? You could involve more than _just your mouth._ "

And that was how he ended up balls deep inside Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince and Sole Heir to Camelot.

Surprisingly he was more vocal once Merlin had him bouncing in his lap, using magic to help muscle him around so much that his gaze was inundated with gold. Not that Arthur noticed, because _of course_ he wouldn't.

"Harder!" The Prince demanded, holding Merlin more lovingly than he likely meant to. Merlin could only revel in every little bit of the encounter, snapping his hips up as he yanked Arthur down hard onto his cock, the slap of their skin meeting obscene and only furthering Merlin's excitement. "Oh _fuck_ just like that- just- just like-"

Arthur practically shouted in his ear as he suddenly came, the Prince arching in his arms as he spent his seed all over Merlin's stomach, body clenching around Merlin's cock like a vice. It was over in an instant, Merlin crumpling back to the bedding as all the energy left him with his earth shattering climax.

The silence stretched on after that between them, only their uneven breathing to make it not deafeningly quiet.

"Well... that was definitely worth it." Arthur stated, idly drawing patterns along Merlin's side, the warlock frowning a bit at how uncomfortable it was to have his tunic rucked up under his armpits. In their haste to get Merlin bare it had just sort of happened, and now after the fact of it being a sexy set piece to the action it was just annoying. Shame he couldn't decide if he wanted to bother taking it all the way off or if he wanted to just pull it back down. At least his breeches were just open and pushed down a bit, that wasn't so bad.

"No quips? No comments? No critique?" The Prince pressed, sounding a little bit worried at Merlin's silence. Snapping out of his clothing musings he gave Arthur a smile, taking in his earnest expression and memorizing the rare sight.

"No." Merlin replied, pulling him down for a kiss. "But I'll be hopefully coming more often."

Arthur made a disgusted noise against his lips, pulling a face as he pulled back. " _Mer_ lin that joke was AWFUL."

Merlin just laughed, flicking the end of the Prince's nose. "Shame you're stuck with me."


End file.
